Im sorry
by charcharchoo
Summary: kyle is depressed, his friend group has broke up and he's left with no one to turn to apart from tweek kyle wants to stop but he can't tweek wants to stop but he can't they cut Warning depression, anxiety, and self harm this is Creek and kyman boy x boy don't like don't read I don't own artwork
1. pain

Kyle's p.o.v

As my eyes flutter open I'm greeted by a world of pain. My latest... Additions to my collection of scars had bled though my t-shirt and stained it red, worst than that the shirt is stuck to the cuts meaning I have to pull it off.

This is going to hurt

"Aaahhh" I scream into my pillow, trying to hide the sound from my arguing parents (not that they'd care). The cuts had stopped bleeding but at the removal of the cotton sleeve renewed their efforts with determination (a.n undertale reference). I take a shower and get ready for another reptative day.

Wrapping up my arm with one hand is just how I love to start my Saturday morning, speaking of which I have to go to work today with my best and only friend Tweek Tweak. After checking the clock I decide to get ready as in half an hour I need to meet him at his house, sadly tweek has extream anxiety issues which is why we walk together also because we enjoy each others company. As I get ready and put on my tweek coffee uniform I try to block out my parents who are still arguing by thinking about how lucky I am to be friends with Tweek he scored me this job and we are trying to save up enough money to escape our abusive parents. My parents weren't always abusive but when I started high school me and Ike have been subjected to a whole range of violence, I try to take the beatings for Ike but I'm not always there. Tweek's parents however were always abusive, he was never good enough and now I'm friends with him I can see why he's so jumpy and I hate myself for making fun of him in middle school.

I'm broken. Out of my daze by a crash downstairs "dammit it Ike better not go down there" I mutter " they will add him to the fight" but before I can stop him I hear my brother walk across the landing and down the stairs "shit" I whisper as I run out and pull him back up onto the landing "Ike don't go down there you'll get hurt" I whisper to him.

"But I want them to stop fighting he muttered, I could tell he had been crying, I hug him tight and try to carm him. "I'll get you out of here and away from them soon, just promise me you will stay away from them as much as possible"

After he had promised I said goodbye to him and grabbed my stuff for work, 5 minutes to go I better set off. Not wanting to see my parents I climb out my window and slide down the drain pipe, when my feet hit the ground I'm over come by dizziness must be the result of blood loss and only sleeping for three hours last night. After I passes I set of and meet Tweek, sadly his dad must be in a mood because Tweek's eye is swollen shut behind his long unruly blonde hair which is being used as protection from stray glances from onlookers.

"hey Kyle you ok dude."

He asks me hesitantly as if he doesn't know how I'll react. "yeah man but enough about me, what happened to your eye." I exclaim in a worried tone."Oh you noticed, my dad did it but it's not his fault he was drunk and I got in his way-" he replys only for me to cut him off "him being drunk doesn't make it OK for him to hit you and how many times do I have to tell you it's not your fault."

he nods his head as he opens the coffee shops doors and walks in with me on his tail "here's your apron" he says as he throws it to me. "thanks dude" I call to him as I catch it. After sorting out the till, cleaning the counters and serving the regulars we realise that it's 12 o'clock rush hour. As we serve the office workers and busy shoppers we don't notice the group of high schoolers until they are at the front of the line, as I'm working the cash register I see them first.

"hi welcome to tweek Bros coffee house can I take your order" I ask with a fake smile on my face... Then I realise who it is.

"hey jew hey spaz me and my friends here would like hmmm Craig what do you want??

Eric cartman and Craig tucker with the rest of their gang they make tweek's and my lives terrible

They are our bullies

Mwa ha ha hah cliff hanger I promise to update tomorrow.

The art work isn't mine also wow the word count is 800 words shit

Bye


	2. cuts and bruises

Please review!

tweek's p.o.v

"I'll have the usual" Craig replied.

Craig comes in alot to call me names and wait till I finish my shift so he can beat me up.

We used to be best friends until...

knocked out of my daze by Kyle shaking my shoulder.

"You alright Tweek?" he asks me quietly so the group can't hear us.

"y-yeah man I'm fine." My voice sounds anything but "fine".

Kyle opens his mouth to reply but is cut off by cartman's angry yell. "Spaz start working on our drinks now or I'll give you another black eye!" "AHH" i cry out in shear terror making them laugh except Craig who was looking at me with an emotion i can't reconize. He probably relized that someone else gave me it. Craig doesn't seem to like it when the other guys beat me up.

Kyle gave me the order and reluctantly walked back to the till. I made the drinks and delivered them to the group. they all grabbed their drinks. i picked up the tray and started to walk away when I tripped over Craig's outstretched foot. Kyle ran over to help me up, asking me if I was ok, I could hardly hear him over the laughter. "y-yeah" I mutter as we make our way back to the counter.

"aw shit, I left the tray."I curse realising my mistake now i have to go back over there,"be back in a minute." when I get to the tray cartman decides to take a jab at me. "Hey spaz, have a nice trip!" this causes more laughter. When I get back to Kyle he starts telling me to ignore them. "Dude your bleeding" he says grabbing the first aid kit. "I AM?" I Exclaim shocked as I hadn't noticed.

"Yeah dude, your foreheads bleeding." He replys trying to calm me down he adds "its alright, its only a scratch."

After Kyle cleans of my cut and adds a plaster we lock up. The gang left at one point and the the shop was finally empty. I hook mine and kyle's aprons up and pull on my coat. After putting the cash in the safe Kyle me walk home.


End file.
